


Attachment is Dangerous [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gavin's not part of the crew yet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Ryan and Jack are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Michael had no intention of getting attached. It's too dangerous in his line of work anyway. Little does he know how doomed that way of thinking is when he picks up a cute Brit for a one night stand.





	Attachment is Dangerous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Attachment is Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420747) by [Sandstripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6dtrl4cpy4cr7c6/Attachment+is+Dangerous.m4b) (63.98 MBs)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v304kwgd8oxbtik/Attachment+is+Dangerous.mp3) (41.4 MBs)

Running time [00:45:13]


End file.
